Hope
by MeanGirlsRocks
Summary: Rapunzel healed Flynn but wasn't so successful. She leaves with Gothel never to be found again, however she might find hope and love again when she stumbles into the kingdom of Andalasia.
1. The Understanding Prince

_Rapunzel healed Flynn but wasn't so successful. She leaves with Gothel never to be found again, however she might find hope and love again when she stumbles into the kingdom of Andalasia. _

_**The First two chapter are all 'Enchanted' the 'Tangled' Crossover begins in chap 3. Giselle/Edward are together. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Understanding Prince**_

Giselle felt a thrill run through her as she went downstairs with Edward. She had always dreamed what it would be like to attend a ball with a handsome prince and now it was coming true. If only she could be sure that it was the prince that she actually wanted.

As they took the first step Giselle saw Robert and Nancy embrace as the song finished. Seeing that, she squeezed Edward's hand for courage. She was too busy watching the interaction between Robert and Nancy to see the concerned look that Edward gave her.

"I'm somewhat surprised to see you here" Robert said with a smile as he and Nancy came to meet them.

"I'm surprised. You said you couldn't dance" Giselle teased.

"I said I didn't, I never said I couldn't" Robert said with a smile, sending an affectionate glance at his dance partner, Nancy. Aware that the social proprieties were not being met, Edward softly cleared his throat.

"Oh" Giselle exclaimed guiltily. "This is Edward". She paused, "He's my prince" Giselle finished simply.

"This is Nancy". Robert stuttered unsure how to introduce Nancy. Girlfriend seemed too immature and date didn't seem to qualify for a relationship that had spanned almost as long as his daughter had been alive.

"We're together" Nancy clarified calmly reaching over to take Robert's hand.

"And this beautiful lady is Giselle" Edward said "The love of my life, my hearts true desire".

Nancy stared in awe.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked noticing.

"No. It was just the way you said that. So straightforward. It's really romantic" Nancy replied.

Edward smiled "Why thank you"

"Well folks it's that time of night I'd like to ask each gentlemen to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the King and Queens Waltz"

A pop ballad started to play on the speaker. At the hearing of the announcement Edward graciously turned to Nancy "May I have the pleasure?".

Sparing a quick glance at Robert, Nancy nodded her head and smiled taking Edwards hand and he led her to the dancefloor.

After a few moments Robert held out his hand and with a smile "Shall we?" Giselle took his hand and Robert began leading her on the dancefloor.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

Feeling the music flowing through her Giselle felt herself surrender to the music. She had these feelings inside her she had never felt before. She began move gracefully around the dance floor.

_So close together_

_And when Im with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

Her position switched so that she was facing away from Robert as they spun around the room. Her heart broke when she spotted Edward and Nancy dancing with hurt looks on their faces. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending _

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

Then the music quieted and they were faced with Edward and Nancy.

"May I cut in?" Nancy asked quietly with only a slight note of accusation in her tone.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_Were so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Lets go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far_

Giselle murmured "Yes, of course". She turned to Edward who had his hand out she took it and the two made their way upstairs. Giselle felt all these strange feelings inside her at once. As they climbed the stairs Giselle tried to hold back her tears.

Edward stopped "Your sad" he remarked.

Giselle smiled turning to him "Oh no, I'm fine".

Edward knew she wasn't. "No your not". He led her to nearby chaise and sat her down. Edward sat next to her, he took both of her hands into his. "Tell me what's wrong my love, so I can help you".

Giselle was shocked. Edward actually noticed. How was she supposed to tell him she was in love with someone else?

"Giselle?" he prompted gently. He gave her hands a soft squeeze. "Just tell me what's wrong".

Giselle cried, she leaned forward and rested her head on Edward's "I've been so confused ever since I came here. Robert and I had such a nice conversation at the restaurant before Pip showed up. But I was still waiting for you and when Robert told me I needed to accept you weren't coming I got so, so, so angry with him and then I started feeling confused about Robert, what I felt about him. I-I just don't know what to do. I don't know what I feel anymore".

There was a hint of sadness in Edward's eyes. But he mostly looked concerned for her. "Giselle I want you to be happy. You have managed to do it all by yourself. I love you Giselle and I do want to marry you. But more than that, I want you to be happy. I would never force you to do something that you don't want to do. I'll give you time".

"Edward, thank you" Giselle whispered. She had just seen a side of of Edward she had never seen before.

Giving her a small smile Edward stood up. "Why don't I go and get some refreshments I saw some downstairs and try a second date?".

Giselle nodded returning the smile "That would be wonderful".

With a slight bow in her direction Edward strode back down the stairs and headed towards the refreshment tables.

Giselle was grateful knowing that Edward was giving her the time to make her decision. She needed time to think and relax. She stood up and took a deep breath. She turned to the dancing couples and spotted Robert and Nancy, they looked happy together. She did not want to ruin their_ 'happily ever after'. _Nancy was happy with Robert and he was happy with her.

It was rude to spy so Giselle decided to walk back to the chaise to wait Edward's return. As she turned around she gasped in horror. It was the hag who pushed her down the well. "You! She exclaimed taking a step away from her. "You sent me here!"

"I'm so glad to see you. I've been so very worried," the hag lisped giving Giselle an earnest look. "It was such a horrible accident that brought you to this terrible place with so much sadness" Giselle shivered as the hag began to stroke her hair while continuing to speak "So much pain". The hag noticed her staring at Robert then at Edward who was struggling with the drinks . "To never be with the one you love. Doomed to be with another . . . for eternity".

Tears came into Giselle's eyes. "But it doesn't have to be that way" The hag crooned "I can stop it. I can make all those bad memories disappear".

Giselle felt a bit of hope rise through her. She wanted to forget everything, then it wouldn't have to be so hard.

The hag quickly produced a shiny, perfect looking red apple and held it in front of Giselle's face. "Just one bite and then all of this will go away. The people that you met, you won't remember anything" the hag promised still holding out the apple. "Just sweet dreams and happy endings"

Trembling Giselle took the apple out of the hag's hand. That's what she wanted more than anything, to forget ever going here. She wouldn't have to choose between Robert and Edward. It would just be Edward, him and her living in eternal happiness.

"But you must hurry" The hag insisted. "For the magic will not work unless you take a bite before the clock strikes twelve. Hurry now. Hurry." The hag began to tap her fingers together anxiously as Giselle raised the apple to her lips. "Yes, yes, yes".

Giselle took a bite. With a small gasp she fell to the floor, the apple slipped from her hands and rolled down the stairs.


	2. True Loves Kiss and Ever Afters

_**Chapter 2: True Loves Kiss and Ever Afters **_

The poison apple continued to roll down the floor until it ran it Robert's foot. He bent down and picked the apple giving it a questioning gaze.

Cackling the the hag lifted Giselle over her shoulder "Out of my way" she growled. She made her way to the elevator, as the doors closed she said the magic words that returned her to her true form.

Edward who was coming back with drinks spotted Robert "What is that?".

"I don't know" Robert replied confused.

Edward looked up the stairs, the champagne glasses he was carrying fell to the floor. He was already charging up the stairs, he drew his sword from its scabbard. Seeing the elevator doors beginning to close he thrust his sword into the door, he was shocked to discover who was inside "Mother?"

"Edward" Narissa asked in shock.

Edward payed no attention to Narrisa his attention was on Giselle, lying on the elevator floor. Following his gaze, Narissa swept her gown revealing Giselle's pale form. "I was taking her out for a little fresh air. She seems to have swooned"

Edward gave Narrisa a look of anger and disbelief, he hurriedly knelt down, lifting Giselle gently into his arms, cradling her next to his chest.

Narissa continued trying to talk her way out of the situation "Darling she's fine, just leave her, slap her, give her some water...".

"Somebody help me please!" Edward yelled with his voice edged in panic.

Robert gasped in horror, he handed his cell phone to Nancy "Call 911".

They arrived as Edward layed Giselle on the chaise. Robert kneeled at Giselle's side. He reached out and stroked her hair "Giselle" he whispered. "What happened?" he asked looking up at Edward.

"Oh, she fainted" Narissa interjected. "That's all-".

"-No she didn't" Nathaniel interjected coldly. He stood in front of the elevator, glaring at Narissa.

"Nathaniel, back to the car" Narissa commanded through clenched teeth, her eyes widening in surprise and anger.

"I will not" Nathaniel stated his voice full of anger. Edward rose to confront his step-mother and the man he thought was his friend and loyal vassal. "You poisoned her" Nathaniel continued, pointing accusingly at Narissa. He turned and addressed Edward trying to make him understand "She's the evil hag sire! She's the one who did this!".

Slowly the pieces started to fall into place in Edward's mind. "You did this?" he asked Narissa accusingly and in disbelief.

"She sent the girl here! She poisoned her!" Nathaniel exclaimed. A guilty look came over his face "With my help, I'm regret to say".

Narissa began to deny everything ""He's lying. Why would I ever align myself with that nobody? Why?-".

"-Silence!" Edward thundered. "You lying, murderous wretch. When we return home, all of Andalasia will know of your treachery. You're days as Queen will be over!" Edward threatened.

Narissa was shocked Edward had the guts to stand up to her. "Take my crown? don't you think that's a little melodramatic dear?" she asked.

"I don't know what melodramatic means" Edward admitted. "But you will be removed from the throne forever Narissa I will see to it!"

Narissa hissed at Edward in anger. But Edward gave her one more look of loathing and then turned his attention back to Giselle. Narissa started to recite a spell, Nathaniel knew better. He grabbed Edward's discarded sword and held it her Narissa's throat. "That's enough from you, you viper" he growled.

"We have to save her" Edward said urgently to Robert. "What do we do?"

"What do we do?" Robert asked looking at Nathaniel.

"There's no way of helping her" Nathaniel admitted sadly for in his own way he had come to care for Giselle. "She's done for"

Edward's heart shattered "No" he whispered.

Robert began thinking of the fairy tales Giselle read to Morgan, a memory surfaced. "True loves kiss"

"What?" Edward asked, hope entering into his voice and his eyes.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world" Robert said gazing down at Giselle.

"Yes of course!" Edward cried. Robert began to stand up and move so Edward could take his spot and kiss her, however Edward stood staring at Robert expectantly.

"What?" Robert asked confused.

Edward sighed "Kiss her".

"No, no, It's not possible" Robert protested.

Edward smiled softly "She told me about you, how confused you made her feel. You are more likely to be Giselle's True Love than I".

Robert gazed down at Giselle. She made the world seem bright and full of joy. Was she his true love? He whipped around to Nancy "It's ok Robert" she said.

Robert was amazed by Nancy's selflessness. He turned back to Giselle, he knelt down, placing his right hand underneath her head, he gently lifted it toward him and bent down. Gently he pressed a kiss to Giselle's cold lips. Pulling back he waited expectantly. Giselle didn't awake, it wasn't him "It's not me" Robert said half in sadness and half in relief.

Narissa cackled "You'll never save her now, When the clock finishes striking she'll be dead".

Robert didn't know what to do. Then he realised there someone else who loved her. He turned to Edward "It has to be you".

"What?" Edward asked, hope and fear entwining themselves around his heart. He took a step forward. Robert quickly stood up and moved out of Edward's way. He joined Nancy and with his right arm drew her close to him just as the clock began to strike the hour.

Edward leaned close to Giselle and stroked her hair "Don't leave me" he whispered. He kissed her. Pulling back from her he gazed anxiously for any sign of life from her as he heard the final chime toll. Seeing none he bent his head in sorrow as a single tear fell to the floor.

Just as hope died Edward heard a slight gasp, with his heart pounding Edward looked at Giselle and found her gazing up at him "It's you" she whispered joyously.

Edward chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss her again.

The crowd started clapping and cheering "Better than last years show" a woman said crying with joy.

"I love you Giselle" Edward whispered stroking Giselle's cheek with his gloved hand.

Giselle smiled back "I love you too, my prince".

"NO!" the crowd gasped as Narissa slowly began backing her way down the stairs, Edward's sword held in front of her. "The most powerful thing in the world" she sneered. "Ha! I don't think so" Narissa uttered a brief cackle. "You have no idea who your dealing with. You want a show?" she asked the crowd "I'll give you a show!". Narissa strode downstairs towards the center of the ballroom ordering people out of her way. Upon reaching it she thrust Edward's sword into the floor and began an utter an incantation _"Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus! _

Giselle got behind Edward. "You selfish, evil-" Nathaniel started to rush towards her. Unfortunately the incantation got him knocked out.

"Nathaniel!" Edward cried.

As Narissa finished her incantation and became engulfed in magical flames, soon she was gone and there a dragon stood in her place. "All this nauseating talk of True Love's kiss, it really brings out the worst of me. If I'm going to remain queen I'm going to need some sort of story for when I go back"

Narissa was now only a few feet away from Edward and Giselle "Hmmm, what if a giant, _vicious _beast came by and killed everyone, and poor defenceless Queen Narissa, she just couldn't save them. Let's begin with the girl who started it all, shall we?" she now began to reach out and grab Giselle.

"Over my dead body" Edward said with the tone of bravery in his voice.

Narissa shrugged her scaly shoulders. "All right, I'm flexible" she reached out and grabbed Edward hosting him in the air. Edward began trying to free himself.

Giselle stared in horror, she began to make her way towards the balcony. Just before she broke through the windows Narissa turned towards Giselle "Come along Giselle" she called. "I would hate for you to miss this ending" With that Narissa crashed through the windows and flew off, Edward still struggling in her grasp.

Giselle quickily removed her shoes and ran downstairs pepole were already screaming and panicking. She spotted Edward's sword that was still standing where Narissa had left it. Yanking the sword of the floor Giselle ran towards the windows. Narissa had alighted on top of the building Giselle began to climb, luckily back home in Andalasia she was a good climber. Narissa started taunting her as she began to climb. "Ah, this is a twist on our story. It's the brave little princess coming to the rescue. I guess that makes you the damsel in distress huh darling?".

Down below Nathaniel had already snapped out of his consciousness. He was down below with Robert and Nancy trying to figure out a way to help. Robert felt something bump against his leg. It was one those rodent balls you could get at any pet store he lifted it up, inside was a chipmunk that looked like the one Giselle had called 'Pip' at the restaurant. It chattered furiously at him. "Is it trying to tell us something?".

Nathaniel nodded and took the rodent ball out of his hands. "He wants to help Giselle, best the beast" he said, Nathaniel twisted open the ball and all three watched as Pip streaked out heading for Giselle, Narissa and Edward.

"Narissa! I'm not going to let you take him!" Giselle yelled finally reaching Narissa.

Narissa bent her head down to look Giselle in the face. "We're coming to the end of our story. Are you at the edge of your seat Giselle?" she purred trying to smack Giselle with her tail "Just dying to know how it ends!". Giselle gave a little shriek of surprise and she dodged the tail. As she ducked behind one of the spikes in the roof Giselle was thrilled to recognize "Pip!" He gestured wildly and then streaked up the spire towards Narissa.

"How about this?" Narrisa crowed "And they all lived happily ever after! Well at least I did!" she started laughing hysterically. At this point Pip's added weight caused the spire Narissa was holding onto to begin to bend. As she felt her balance go, Narissa flung Edward up in the air. As he began to drop Giselle frantically flung the sword at him, managing to pin his sleeve to a protrusion of the building to stop his descent.

Narissa by now began to fall, she shrieked frantically _"__Speciosus, formosus, pr-" _Narissa screamed

hitting the pavement below.

Giselle turned to Edward who was losing his grip "Edward hold on!" she cried.

Giselle managed to get under him just as his hand finally gave way. He came crashing down on her and together they began sliding down the sloped roof, screaming. Luckily the rain gutters managed to stop their fall. Nervously they both peered down at the street below. Edward reached out and gently placed his hand in Giselle's cheek "You did it" he whispered smiling. "You did it Giselle, you were wonderful"

Giselle leaned over and rested her head against Edward's chest "I wanted to save you" she admitted. The two shared a true loves kiss.

* * *

Nancy sat down on the dancefloor, she found Giselle's slipper. Robert quietly approached her. He kneeled down in front of her. "Nancy?".

"She forgot her shoe" Nancy said with a slight shrug. "Figures".

Gently Robert took the shoe from her and looked at it. "May I?" he asked holding the shoe down towards her feet.

Nancy smiled slightly, giving him a small nod Robert Gently slipped the shoe on her right foot. "It's a perfect fit". He said looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry".

Nancy frowned "Sorry for what?"

Robert sighed "Kissing her-".

"-Robert-" Nancy began.

"-We've been together for five years, you've always been there for me. Nancy...". Robert pulled out a small box.

Nancy gasped softly. "Nancy Tremaine will you do me the honour in marrying me?".

* * *

Edward and Giselle went back and happily got married back in Andalasia, Robert and his family got to visit, Pip returned and wrote his book _'Silence Isn't Golden' , _Nathaniel stayed back in New York and became _'best selling author'_ for his book _'My Royal Pain: Vanquishing The Evil Queen', _Robert and Nancy got married and together raised Morgan back in New York.

They All Lived Happily Ever After... For now


	3. Goodbye to a Loved One

_**Chapter 3: Goodbye to a Loved One **_

Maximus knew exactly where he was going, and he ran through the curtain of ivy. The sky was beginning to darken, storm clouds rolling in ominously, and Flynn bit his lip, hoping this wasn't a horrible premonition of what was to come.

He jumped off of Maximus, and ran to the foot of the tower.

"Rapunzel" He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth. Nothing happened. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

When nothing happened, Flynn's heart began to race. He was too late; Rapunzel was gone!

And then, like a miracle from above, long blonde hair flew out from the window, just as he began to scale the side of the tall building. Sighing and smiling in relief, he grabbed it, and shimmied his way up and into the window.

The tower was dark inside, and the broken glass of a mirror littered the floor, and he followed the river of hair to its owner at the far wall.

"Rapunzel I thought I'd never see you again"

It was then he saw her. She was chained to the wall, a gag pulled over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and terrified, like a caged animal, and she mumbled and gestured to him wildly, as if trying to warn him, casting her eyes over his shoulder.

Flynn took a single step forward, and suddenly, he felt something cold and sharp jab into his right side, sinking deep and hard. He gasped as it was pulled out quickly, and he realized he had just been stabbed. He fell to the floor, clutching his side with both hands. Rapunzel screamed behind her gag.

Flynn took a single step forward, he felt something cold and sharp jab into his right side. He gasped as it was pulled out quickly, and he realised he had just been stabbed. He fell to the floor, clutching his side with both hands. Rapunzel screamed behind her gag.

"Now look what you've done Rapunzel" Mother Gothel sneered "Don't worry dear, our secret will die with him".

Rapunzel desperately fought against her chains, trying to get to him. Mother Gothel crossed over to her and unchained her from the wall. "We are going where no one will ever find you again". Gothel began to drag her backwards, towards a hole in the floor. Rapunzel continued to resist. Gothel was going impatient. "Rapunzel really! Enough already! Stop.. fighting me!".

With one final tug Rapunzel fell backwards, the gag fell from around her mouth. "No!" she said angrily. "I won't stop for every minute, of the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! But... if you let me save him, I will go with you".

"No, no, Rapunzel!" Flynn clutched his side.

Rapunzel couldn't bear to see him in pain. Ignoring him she said "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him, and you and I will be together forever, just like you want" she promised now in a pleading voice. "Just like you want"

Gothel gave Rapunzel a stony look, pulling a key from the pocket in her dress and unlocking the cuffs around Rapunzel's wrists. She crossed the room to where Flynn lay, and fastened the chains to a beam on the wall before cuffing his right hand. He still clutched his side, trying to stop the bleeding with no avail. He coughed, harshly, as she leaned in close to his face and spat, locking the cuff into place "In case you get any ideas about following us".

Gothel stepped away, Flynn coughed again, fighting for air, trying with all his might to stay conscious, as Rapunzel fell to her knees next to him.

"Eugene!" She said, taking his face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, everything's going to be ok though"

"No Rapunzel" Flynn said weakly.

"I promise. You have trust me-".

"No".

"Come on just breath" Rapunzel soothed, as she removed his hand and inspected the stab wound. Blood soaked through his white cotton shirt.

"I can't let you do this"

"And I can't let you die" Rapunzel said with her voice shaking. She started arranging her hair around the wound._ "Flower, gleam and glow let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine..."_

Not even Rapunzel's hair could heal him. Flynn knew he was dying "Rapunzel" he said getting her attention.

"What?" she whispered chocking back tears.

"You were my new dream" he said.

"And you were mine" She choked, pressing his hand to her cheek, holding on to it as though it were her final lifeline.

Flynn managed to smile before he finally fell into spiralling darkness. "Eugene please! Stay with me Eugene!" Rapunzel cried clinging to his body.

Gothel rolled her eyes and started to drag her into the trapdoor. Rapunzel took one last glance at the body of her true love before finally leaving with Gothel.


End file.
